


Avengers and Other Nightmares

by ElanneH



Series: you ask, I write (aka tumblr prompts TW style) [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale & Kira Yukimura Friendship, Derek has enough of teenagers, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kira is nerd, Pack Feels, Pop Culture, Scott & Stiles are dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElanneH/pseuds/ElanneH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My tumblr friend Zoe prompt me to write: Kira and Derek having a friendship, Kira teaching him pop culture refrences and stuff like that?</p><p>I indulged and had fun with it - best prompt ever! :-))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers and Other Nightmares

   “You’ve never seen Avengers…“ Kira was staring at Derek, like she saw him for a first time and he was getting really confused.

   “You’ve never seen Avengers.” Young kitsune repeated and he just shook his head again. Keeping Kira safe, while the rest of the pack were negotiating with Japanese hunters who went after her skin, seemed like a really good idea at first, but now he wasn’t so sure about it anymore.

   Sure, she was a sweet girl and he understood what Scott saw in her, but Kira just kept asking him questions. Really strange questions. Who is your favorite superhero? Do you think they will split Feast for Crows into two or three seasons? I can’t wait for the next Harry Potter movie, who do you think is gonna play Newt Scamander?

   Derek had exactly zero idea about what she was talking about and he was praying to every god and deity possible, to Scott, Stiles, Malia and Lydia deal with the problem fast. All he wanted, was to get back to his book without jumping up, when Kira asked yet another question from behind her tablet.

   “You’ve never seen Avengers.” This was her third time and Derek strongly considered that she’s having stroke. Scott will kill him.

   “Have you seen Avatar?”

   “No,” he answered dryly, but he was secretly pleased that stroke is no longer an issue.

   “Have you seen Frozen?”

   “Wha-“ he almost asked, what the hell is that, but there was a risk, that she would actually tried to explain it. Derek wasn’t going to encourage her in…whatever she was doing. “No.”

   “Have you seen Hunger Games?” girl tilted her head, like he was some sort of exotic bug and Derek suddenly felt judged. This wasn’t fair.

   “Do you really think that there aren’t enough potential death threats and murderous teenagers that I’d seek it out in television?”

   “Probably not,” kitsune seemed to be taken back a little by his statement and yes, he was winning this round. At least he thought. “But you know what is it about and that’s progress, Derek.”

   Kira was beaming at him and he wanted to shoot himself in a face. Well, of course, he knew what the Hunger Games were about. He couldn’t visit single bookshop without Katniss staring at him from posters, and Derek went even that far, he read summary on the book covers. That drove him away immediately.

   “Have you seen Star Wars?” Kira shoot another question without even looking to his direction, her eyes pinned to the tablet screen. She was more addicted than Stiles to his phone, and that was kind of impressive achievement.

   “No,” Derek yawned and even with his wolf reflexes, the girl scared the hell out of him, when she smacked his knee and let out high pitched tone.

   “Oh my god,” her eyes were wide and Derek carefully shifted himself a bit further away from her – to the other side of the couch. “You’re worse than Scott, I swear! He never watched Star Wars either, how can you two be even functioning?!”

   Derek felt sudden rush of affection towards the young Alpha. Against all odds, Scott somehow managed to grow up with Stiles, date Kira and stay normal…or sane. Derek wanted to know how he managed it but for now he settled with the knowledge, that he wasn’t the only one who was judged by not knowing sci-fi movies. Good.

   “I guess I never needed to watch it?” he offered lamely.

   “Never needed… oh, god,” Kira sighed with eye roll, and it was scary how much like Stiles she looked. “Never mind, I set up Netflix account for you and already add list of movies and shows you should watch. I’m not gonna say Battlestar Galactica but… Battlestar Galactica. Now, they’re listed by importance, because you have a lot to catch up Derek, and…”

   “But I don’t want Netflix,” he jumped her into it, and suddenly felt like a stubborn child. And again, this wasn’t fair, he didn’t need Netflix and he wasn’t going to use it anyway.

   “Do you have TV?” she completely ignored his protests and he frowned at her, putting on his best bitch face he knew. This will shut her off. It worked perfectly on everyone. “Don’t try this on me, Derek. Scott and Stiles told me everything about your sour wolf fatigue and how it works. So…do you have a TV?”

   He gaped like a dying fish, trying to figure out the way out and he was going to kill Scott and Stiles. They were as good as dead. Sour wolf… really?! “I have a laptop,” he answered to her without thinking and bit his tongue right after. He shouldn’t have said that.

   “Perfect,” Kira smile grew wider and Derek’s horror reached maximum. “We’re gonna watch Avengers tonight.”

   It turned out that he didn’t have a word in this matter. He was forced, with beaming and puppy eyes, to find Peter’s laptop, then Kira magically connected that thing with Wi-Fi and put the movie on. He didn’t want to admit it at first, but it wasn’t that bad. Those guys had ridiculous costumes, he will probably never understand why every superhero has to be dressed like clown, but Scarlett Johansson was the real deal and Kira approved.

   Scott and Stiles appeared just after ending titles started, Kira jumped up and run to welcome them, asking how did everything go. Apparently, it went smoothly until one of those hunters, somehow sensed that Stiles used to be possessed by Nogitsune and tried to behead him. Malia going berserk after that, wasn’t surprising at all but they were safe now and hunters gone, so why dig in the past.

   “We were watching Avengers guys and Derek loved it!” Kira was still smiling innocently and Derek watched as boys gazes went from the laptop on the table to him and back. Scott buried his face into Kira’s hair but Stiles smiled like Christmas came early this year. If he didn’t want to kill them before, he would now.

   “Wow, Derek we had no idea you actually understand the,” Stiles gesticulated wildly and really, that kid should higher up his Adderal dosage, ”you know…concept of watching movies.”

   Kira looked confused, because she never saw them like this before but Scott, still hidden in her hair, sounded like he was crying. Derek folded his hands and just waited for the final blow.

   “Who was your favorite?” that little shit asked but wasn’t bothered wait for the answer. “No, wait… its Captain America isn’t it? Am I right? You liked Cap the most?”

   The Beta raised brow at Stiles but as usual he didn’t take a hint. He really liked Captain America the most, he had no idea how Stiles guessed that but, most importantly, he didn’t want to know. Kira however had another idea.

   “He said that Cap is the least annoying… how did you know?”

   Stiles wiggling eye-brows, theatrically pointed towards Scott and back to Derek. When no one reacted he did it again. That was followed by Kira’s giggly ‘oh’…

   “Dude, I don’t get it,” Scott shook his head and Derek agreed. He didn’t get it either but with that smug Stiles was wearing, it wasn’t any good. He was right of course.

   “Well, you’re…like Cap…he’s... I mean, come on…”

   “You’re right! He so is,” Kira elbowed Scott and that might hurt actually, giving to his breathless, still completely confused, face. “Does that mean you’re Bucky, Derek is Sam…can I be Natasha?”

   “Sure, you’re obviously Black Widow with that katana…”

   “Ok, that’s enough,” Derek decided to stop this circus while he still could. “Get out of here. Go home it’s school night.”

   With some rambling they were finally on their way out, when Kira promised him, that she will be back on Saturday and they will watch both Captain America films. This time he didn’t protest but made a mental note to buy some popcorn.

**Author's Note:**

> Fyi, I'm something between Kira and Derek. I haven't seen Frozen and Avatar, and if you'd ask me about last comic I read, I'd have to answer Donal the Duck (I was like eight), so this was all about movies - sorry XD
> 
> Also, don't try to tell me that Derek is not president of Scott McCall fan-club....
> 
> AND someone should better give me Captain America!Sciles AU, seriously though... where is it???
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on:  
> [MY TUMBLR](http://malia-mcstilinski.tumblr.com/)  
> [MY YOUTUBE CHANNEL](http://www.youtube.com/user/ElanneHarvelle)


End file.
